Permanent Arrangement
by musicgal3
Summary: When Elphaba is attacked during the night, she tries to make her way home, only to find herself at the wrong door. SHORT STORY.


**Permanent Arrangement**

Elphaba stumbled along through the heavy fog of the black night. Her hair was a matted mess; her glasses were missing, crushed into the dirt behind her; and her dress was torn in several places, exposing her skin to the cold night air.

She had been walking home from the library when she'd been attacked by a group of men, who had beaten and tormented her relentlessly, leaving her bleeding and disoriented with no clue as to what was in front of her.

Now Elphaba picked herself up, having tripped over a large tree root which was protruding from the soft earth. Not even bothering to dust off her knees, she continued her journey to the building ahead.

When she finally made it, her hands felt for the door. Eventually finding the handle, she entered the building quietly and began the long ascent of the staircase.

At the top of the stairs, Elphaba squinted in the darkness at the row of doors, but her eyes wouldn't focus – all she saw was black. Once more using her hands as a guide, Elphaba felt along the wall until she counted the seventh door. Feeling in her pocket, she realized she must have dropped her key during the attack. Praying Galinda was up, Elphaba tapped lightly on the door, hissing, "Galinda, are you there? It's me, Elphaba. Open up." Receiving no reply, Elphaba tried again, her tapping growing more and more desperate until the door was suddenly flung open.

Expecting Galinda's high-pitched, worry-filled voice to greet her, Elphaba was taken aback to hear a deep, "Elphaba?"

Her mind filling with fear and suspicion, Elphaba stepped back. "Who's that?" she demanded, trying to fight the shakiness in her voice.

"It's Fiyero. Oz, Elphaba, what happened to you?" Fiyero's voice was filled with concern, but Elphaba didn't notice.

"What are you doing here? Where's Galinda?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? And why would Galinda be here? Isn't she in your dorm?"

Elphaba frowned. "You mean…this isn't Crage Hall?"

At that, Fiyero's confused expression cleared. He reached out and lightly took Elphaba by the elbow, gently tugging her towards him. "I think you'd better come in."

Against her will, but not being left with much of an alternative, Elphaba stumbled inside.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Fiyero manoeuvred Elphaba to the bathroom. "Why don't you have a warm bath, and then I'll fix you up." Fiyero crossed to his wardrobe. He soon returned to Elphaba's side and pressed a bathrobe into her hands. "Here, you can change into this. You really can't wear that dress again. Take as much time as you need; I'm not going anywhere."

Elphaba looked blankly from him to the bathrobe in her hands, before silently disappearing into the bathroom.

When she emerged fifteen minutes later, dressed in the bathrobe, her hair dripping wet, Fiyero immediately sat her down on the edge of his bed. He slipped into the bathroom and returned a moment later holding Band-Aids, bandages and antiseptic cream. "Now, I'm just going to cover those cuts," he told her soothingly. "The cream may sting a bit, though. Elphaba?" He gently took her hand and squeezed it until she looked at him. Worried by her sudden silence, he prompted, "Elphaba, please talk to me. I need to know what happened."

Hesitantly, Elphaba nodded and quietly began to speak.

As she told him her story, Fiyero tenderly doctored her wounds. He fully expected hisses of pain when he covered her cuts with the cream, but none came.

Elphaba's story came to its conclusion just as Fiyero put on the last Band-Aid. Elphaba looked down to find her arms and legs plastered with more of the same, as well as a small bandage wrapped around her right wrist, and she let a small smile play on her lips. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Had what in me?" Fiyero questioned.

"This…being so tender…fixing me up…I wouldn't have thought you'd have the first clue about First Aid. I certainly don't."

Fiyero shrugged. "I had to learn it back in the Vinkus. It's traditional for every boy to take a survival test in the wilderness before he can become a true man, so, of course, First Aid has to be taught before the test can be taken." Fiyero paused, reflecting, before he registered the last sentence Elphaba had said. "Hang on, what do you mean, you don't know First Aid? I thought you knew everything?"

Elphaba shrugged. "No-one ever taught me. I guess they'd all rather die than have me treat their wounds," she said bitterly. "Ungrateful bastards."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'd rather you save me any day." Fiyero looked up to meet Elphaba's eyes, seeing genuine surprise reflected there.

"Really?" she asked softly. Had she been more alert, she would immediately have been suspicious, but the earnest look he gave her drove away any such thoughts of a falsehood.

Fiyero nodded, taking her hand once more and rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb. "Really." After a moment of silence, he added, "But, for now, I think you need a good night's sleep."

"Thankyou for everything," Elphaba said gratefully, going to the bathroom and reaching for her dress.

Fiyero stood as well. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I can hardly wander about in your bathrobe, can I?"

"Oh, no, you don't," Fiyero said, snatching the torn material from her hands, "you're staying here tonight."

Elphaba began to protest.

"No, you're staying, and I won't hear another word about it," Fiyero told her firmly, steering her towards the bed. "I'll sleep on the sofa. Would you like some tea or something before you settle down for the night?"

"Thankyou," Elphaba said, nodding. "Just a peppermint tea if you have some."

"Sure thing." Fiyero disappeared into the kitchenette area, returning a few minutes later with a mug of steaming-hot tea and a small plate of plain biscuits, all of which Elphaba gratefully accepted.

As Elphaba sipped her tea, Fiyero dug through his drawers, eventually finding another pair of pyjamas which he never wore, the reason being that they were lacking in colour. Oz knew why he ever kept them, but he figured there must have been a reason. Perhaps his subconscious knew there would be a moment like this.

Fiyero turned back to Elphaba, offering her the pyjamas. "Here you go; you can sleep in these tonight. They're bound to be big on you, but you probably prefer that, anyway."

Elphaba gave him a small smile. "I never would have imagined you would own any black clothes unless you absolutely had to."

Fiyero chuckled. "I don't know why I kept them. In fact, if you want, you can keep them."

Finally, Elphaba laughed. "You're crazy," she told him as she slipped once more into the bathroom.

While Elphaba was getting changed, Fiyero cleared away the mug and plate. When Elphaba returned, wearing the pyjamas and with her hair fairly dry, he made sure she was settled comfortably in the bed, before sweeping the throw cushions to one end of the sofa and turning out the light. In the darkness, Fiyero settled himself on the sofa and listened to Elphaba's breathing, trying to determine if she had fallen asleep or if she was still awake.

His silent question was answered when Elphaba spoke. "Fiyero?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

Fiyero smiled in the dark. "You're welcome."

* * *

Fiyero woke to the sound of Elphaba restlessly moving in her sleep, uttering muffled words.

"Elphaba," Fiyero whispered, sitting up. He squinted at Elphaba's restless form, his eyes adjusting quickly enough to catch her making a pushing movement with her arms.

"Get off me!"

Fiyero was up and at Elphaba's side in an instant. "Elphaba, wake up." Fiyero's voice was strong and commanding as he took hold of Elphaba's shoulders and attempted to shake her awake.

Elphaba, growing frantic in her dream-induced state, desperately fought against the restraint of Fiyero's strong arms.

"Elphaba, wake up. It's only me. Nothing's going to happen to you. It was just a dream."

Elphaba's eyes slowly opened. Seeing a figure leaning over her, she once more began to thrash around.

"Hey! Elphaba! It's Fiyero," he soothed as Elphaba began to quieten down. "It's Fiyero."

Elphaba continued to stare up until her mind registered recognition of the voice. Once she realized the man spoke the truth, her body went limp against the bed and she exhaled heavily.

"Are you alright?"

Elphaba began to nod, but quickly changed the action to a shake of her head. "Will you…" Elphaba stopped and swallowed.

Fiyero leant forward. "Will I what?"

Elphaba hesitated. She did not wish to be seen as weak or just like any other girl, particularly to Fiyero, but she had to ask. "Will you stay with me? Here?" She hurriedly continued, "It's just…I feel…I don't feel quite safe…by myself." Like that was any better. Oz, she must sound so pathetic.

But Fiyero merely gave her a soft smile. "Of course I will."

Elphaba shuffled over and Fiyero slid into the bed beside her.

"Don't move too far away," Fiyero admonished in a gentle whisper, "or there's not much point in my being here. "Here" – Fiyero turned onto his side to face her – "move closer and turn your back to me." He waited while Elphaba settled herself, before pulling her flush against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Feeling her stiffen up, Fiyero linked their hands together and spoke softly into her hair. "Okay, now breathe with me."

Elphaba tried to match Fiyero's breathing, and, gradually, she felt her eyes closing.

Fiyero smiled softly as he felt Elphaba drift asleep in his arms. Maybe someday this would be a permanent arrangement.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters mentioned in the above story; they belong in their entirety to L. Frank Baum and Gregory Maguire. I DO, however, own the story, which is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2013.**


End file.
